


A Feather for a Frolic

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dragon Age Kink meme. Carver takes a bet to finding one of the famed Witches of the Wilds. Morrigan wants something in return for giving him a token to mark his success. Set at Ostagar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather for a Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if I advance if I butchered Morrigan’s character; her awesomeness is not something I have ever tried to capture before.

“Tis not many who would dare venture in to the wilds; usually only the very brave or the very foolish.” 

Carver whips around at the sound of the mocking voice. There was a woman standing on a hill not far away looking down at him with a look of amusement. He had never seen anyone who looked like she did; she was beyond exotic and obviously a mage given the staff on her back.

There’s something about her that immediately rubs him the wrong way. “I’m not afraid of you witch!”

The look she gives him, the tone, he knows exactly why she bugs him so much; she reminds him of Garrett. “One of the foolish ones then. Did you get lost little puppy?” 

“I’m not lost or foolish!” Carver growls, glaring at her with all the annoyance he can muster. “Maybe you’re the one who’s afraid, standing up there away from me!”

He doesn’t flinch when she jumps down from the hill, stalking toward him; it reminds him of a cat stalking its prey. “My, my false bravado, how adorable; you’re even more foolish than I originally thought.” She stops not far from him, a look of condescending amusement on your face. “If you were smart you would run from here.”

Carver stands straighter and glares down at her. She isn’t nearly as intimidating as she was when she was standing in front of him, she’s actually quite small in stature and Carver feels silly that he was ever afraid of her. “And what are you going to do hit me with your stick? I heard there were witches out here, not little girls with toy staffs.”

He barely even sees her move nor does she wave her staff around like Garrett and Bethany do when they cast. One moment he is standing and the next he is on the ground unable to move, with her standing over him. “I will ignore that comment because you amuse me. You really are like a little pup trying to act like a brave beast.” 

His growl only seems to amuse her more. “Tell me puppy why did they send you out here. Was it to find one of the dread Witches of the Wilds. I have seen a few of the king’s men venture out here but no one has come as far as you have.” 

“So what if it was to find a witch of the wilds?” He’s trying not to make the pouty face Garrett always teases him for when he doesn’t get his way. “If you’re one of them I’m not terribly impressed.”

The mocking laugh comes again though she sounds amused this time as well. “My but you are a source of amusement. It seems coming here was not a waste of my time.” When she is done laughing she looks down at him again. “So tell me what was the wager; what proof did you have to bring back.” 

Carver feels embarrassed that she sees through him so easily and briefly wonders if she can read his mind. “A trinket from a Witch of the Wilds as proof.” 

“Just a trinket hm?” She reaches up and plucks on of the black feathers that is part of her outfit. “Something such as this then?” As she holds it out to him it takes on a glow that can only be accomplished by magic and Carver can only nod dumbly. “I will give you this feather in return for something.” 

Feeling nervous, Carve looks away from the feather and into her eyes. “W-what is that?”

He is completely taken by surprise when she falls on to him devouring his lips. He isn’t an expert on mages, but there is a moment where he is concerned that she is trying to sucking his soul out before he realizes she is kissing him. Clumsily he tries to kiss back.

The kiss is awkward but erotic. Carver has only kissed a few girls in his life and none of them is like kissing her. It feels like his lips are tingling from where hers move against him and his body is slowly reacting to feeling of her against him. 

When she pulls away just enough that they can catch their breath, Carver can do nothing but stare at her in shock. “W-what?” 

“Tis but a little thing to ask is it not?” She asks him even as she begins undoing the catches of his armour. “A feather for a frolic. Is it not every mans dream to have a tumble with an exotic wild woman?” 

The way she says things makes him think they aren’t even questions, just statements that he should agree with. “W-well some guys yeah.” 

“Did you not come here in search of someone exotic, a Witch of the Wilds?” She has already removed his breast plate and is moving on. 

Carver nods again before blushing guiltily. “I-I didn’t think this though! This is. . .” He doesn’t have any words exactly for what this is.

She laughs and leans forward, pressing their noses together, her fingers never stopping as they strip away the padding he has on under his breast plate before working on his top. “You may touch me pup.” 

It’s as if her words break a spell, they are a verbal permission to become a part of the situation. As much as Carver cannot believe it, this is happening and suddenly he is like a man starved for touch. He throws his gauntlets off and shyly begins to touch her; placing his hands on her hips at first and then moving them up to hesitantly pull at her top to remove it. 

Her breasts are creamy and not overly large but perk, with small dusky nipples in the centers. They remind of a baked treat his mother makes on holidays, a white cake with a chocolate sauce on the top, it is his favourite kind. Licking his lips he leans up and presses his mouth to one, kissing it gently. The witch stops suddenly with a slight gasp which soon turns into a moan as Carver rolls his tongue around it. 

“Do that again.” She commands, arching her back slightly and pushing her breast further into his mouth. Carver obeys without second thought, taking the other breast into his hand and pinching at the nipple slightly. He can feel a little nub forming under his hand as he does and it sends a thrill of arousal through him.

He has never done this before though his father had given him the talk and Garrett has always been more than generous in describing his forays with both men and women, so Carver isn’t completely lost as to what to do but he feels very nervous. He realizes in the back of his mind that he doesn’t even know her name; that she is a mage and a Witch of the Wilds does not seem important at all anymore.

When she shifts so that she is sitting further in his lap, their bodies pressing closer together, and her pelvis settles over his erection, Carver cannot help but jerk slightly and groan in pleasure. He has never been so hard in his life. 

“You truly are a soldier, quick to stand at attention.” Her amusement is clear as her hands move down his chest to his pelvis where she slips her hands into his too tight breeches. When her hands wrap around his sex he can’t hold back a strangled moan of pleasure. “Such a sensitive little soldier to.” 

Carver is practically clay in her hands as she strokes him, his brain is short circuiting with pleasure and when she does stop it takes him a moment to process it. When he opens his eyes, which he does not realized he closed; it is to see her removing her clothing with deliberate slowness.

“I do believe you are a tad over dressed for this, perhaps you should deal with that before I do it for you. It would be a shame if you had to go back to your friends without any clothes.” Her words are all he needs to strip the rest of his clothing off as quickly as possible. 

Suddenly they are standing there staring at each other naked. Carver has never seen anything as perfect as she is. Everything about her is proportioned perfectly; she looks delicate but he can see the strength in her arms, she is also very proud not flinching or looking away as he studies her. Carver himself can’t help but blush bright red and look away as her dark eyes roam his body. 

When he dares to turn back it is to see her smirking at him. “You need not be ashamed pup; you are quite pleasing to the eye.” She comes toward him them and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Unbidden he wraps his arms around her waist and slowly lowers her to a bed of leaves. 

He still cannot believe this is happening.

“Are you sure?” She was right when she said that most men dream of such encounters. He’s still not sure if this isn’t a dream of some sort. 

She pushes at his chest so that he rolls over and she can climb on top of him. “If I were not sure we would not be doing this.” She moves then, kneeling over him before slowly sinking down. There is some resistance at first, something that tells Carver that she is just as new at this as him, but with some carefully applied pressure he is suddenly inside of her. 

Carver is not sure he believes in the Maker or eternity, but if there is an afterlife he prays that it will feel like this. Never has anything felt so incredible in his life, even his mother’s cooking does not compare to this. 

He notices that she is still above him and rubs her hips to try and calm her, he remembers Garrett telling him that sometimes it may hurt a little for girls on their first time if you aren’t careful. “Are you alright.”

She laughs and runs her nails down his chest. “Tis fine little pup, you have not hurt me.” Even though the words are half-mocking there is also comfort for him in them. It is another thing that perplexes him about her; this woman whose name he does not know. 

There is no more time for thought when she begins to move, rather all thoughts flee from Carver’s mind and there is only feeling. 

Like when they kissed there is the feeling of electricity though this time it is all through his body. Carver isn’t too sure where to put his hands and eventually settles on her hips to help her as she rides him. He can feel her muscles flexing under his fingers as she raises herself up and pushes herself down. 

Slowly their pleasure builds, their breaths coming out in quick gasps and their bodies slick with sweat. And then suddenly Carver can feel himself getting closer and by the way her movements have changed he knows that she is getting there as well. Taking control her grinds their hips together and tries to find something that makes her cry out in pleasure. He wants this to be as good for her as it is to him.

He isn’t experienced but by some luck he does something that makes her buck against him and keen in pleasure. Feeling a little surer of himself he continues to do so, watching her face as it changes, until her mouth falls open and she louts out a silent moan. Suddenly her body tightens and spasms around him and Carver can only feel as everything goes white. 

Their cries of pleasure mingle into the sky as they reach completion. Carver holding her hips still as he presses into her, his seed emptying into her body as she spasms around him. They collapse in a sweat soaked heap, she lying on top of him with her face cradled in his shoulder. 

Neither says anything afterward, both basking in the aftermath of pleasure. Eventually though the life must continue and too soon things come to an end.

“As promised here is your prize.” She lays the feather down over his heart and then stands to dress and then leave. 

Carver clutches the feather tightly in his hand as he scrambles to get up. “Wait! I don’t even know your name.”

She pauses only for a moment to look back at him. “Morrigan; that is what I am called. I pray that you survive the coming battle little pup for there will be much to do in the years to come.” Without another word she turns away and is gone, a dark mist settling over the area she has disappeared into. 

“Morrigan.” When Carver gets back to camp he does not show the feather to any of his fellow soldiers, even though the taunt him for failing and getting lost in the woods. Later after Ostagar has fallen and he is felling with his family, he will not be able to look another Witch of the Wilds in the eye as she saves the lives of himself and his family. Not when she speaks in the same way and looks at him with those knowing eyes; but he keeps the feather close to his heart as they are aided in escaping Ferelden and heading to their new life in Kirkwall.


End file.
